1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container having a concave side for engaging the hip of a human body while being grasped on an opposite convex side by an arm extending from that human body. For example, a hip-hugging laundry basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A container or laundry basket is designed to carry dirty laundry or other articles. Such a container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,205, issued to Mar. 21, 2000, in the name of Flink. This container includes a base, a concave wall, a convex wall, and a pair of side walls. All of the walls extend upwardly from the base to a rim surrounding a chamber therein to define a cross section of bean shape.